A number of electronic devices today are capable of communicating data wirelessly. Examples of such devices may include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and notebook computers, among others. During use, devices may come into proximity or direct contact with a user, which may result in electromagnetic radiation emitted from the device being absorbed by the user's body. A measurement of such energy is specified as a specific absorption rate (“SAR”). In some cases, an electronic device is subject to regulatory SAR limits to limit exposure of radiation to users.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Examples are shown in the drawings and described in detail below. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the drawings may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. The same or similar part numbers may designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.